31 días Ladynoir
by D-Noire
Summary: Serie de one-shots que participan en "Julio, el mes Ladynoir".
1. Primeras impresiones

Aquella tarde, ambos jóvenes se encontraban completamente decepcionados. Pero aún así, tenían la fortaleza de no ser poseídos por un akuma, porque eran fuertes y porque conocían los peligros de ello, por algo eran los portadores de los principales Miraculous.

Supongo que se preguntarán, ¿qué es lo qué sucedió con ellos? Es fácil. El amor los tenía tristes. ¿Qué pasó?

Marinette se sentía cada vez más perdida respecto a sus sentimientos, pensaba que estaba enfrascada en ser solamente la amiga de Adrien. ¿Por qué? Porque él había conocido a Kagami, y desde que ella había entrado al equipo de esgrima, pasaban casi todas las tardes juntos.

Ella los veía hablando, riendo y compartiendo vivencias. Resulta que Kagami estaba sola, porque su padre estaba viviendo en Japón, y su madre era una empresaria importante. Básicamente vivía con su abuela, pero ella debía cuidarla, debido a su avanzada edad. De ese modo congeniaron, gracias a sus solitarias vidas.

Por otro lado, Chat Noir principalmente se sentía algo feliz al saber que por lo menos tenía una oportunidad con su Lady. Pero gracias a las constantes burlas y a los comentarios de Plagg, se sentía un poco confundido.

—A ti te gusta Kagami, el problema es que tú no lo quieres reconocer, eso es lo que te pasa —se burló Plagg.

—Creo que sabría si me gusta esa chica, no soy un tonto.

—Eres un adolescente, es casi lo mismo. Que tú no vivas tú vida no es mí problema.

Adrien rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué eres tan insolente?

—No soy insolente, simplemente soy realista. He vivido con muchos portadores, y vi muchas cosas. Adolescentes borrachos, adolescentes ladrones, algunos mujeriegos.

Adrien alzó una de sus cejas en confusión.

—¿También pueden existir portadores así? Pensé que debían ser un buen ejemplo.

—Por eso te digo: los adolescentes son muy cambiantes. Me sorprende lo angelical que eres tú.

Durante la noche un akuma apareció. Una niñera despedida después de ocho largos años, ella estaba muy dolida, estaba encariñada con esos tres niños. Además, ella jamás cometió un error.

—¡Sígueme, Chat Noir! —gritó Ladybug. Pero él felino la detuvo con su garra.

—¡No! Esta noche tengo un plan, conozco bien a las niñeras.

Por primera vez en su vida, fue Ladybug la que siguió el plan de Chat Noir. Él mandaba, ella obedecía.

Fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que él realmente sabía qué era lo que hacía.

—¡Ganamos! —chocaron los puños y sonrieron ampliamente, estaban felices después de la larga batalla.

Ladybug se sentó en el techo, apreciando la hermosa luna que el cielo les regalaba. La noche siempre le había encantado, era la mejor hora para reflexionar de los sentimientos o de la vida en realidad.

—Estuviste fantástico, Chat Noir.

Él se sentó a su lado y sonrió, su colita se movía de arriba a abajo.

—Te he seguido por tanto tiempo, que ya conozco tu estrategia. Solo te seguí a ti —respondió sonriente —. Así que esta victoria se debe a ti.

—Al contrario, utilizaste tú inteligencia para crear un plan, no te menosprecies.

Ambos Miraculous emitieron un pitido, ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a correr, despidiéndose en el aire.

Durante las próximas batallas, ambos daban su opinión, ambos combatían mejor. Eran como un complemento en la lucha del otro, iban mejorando.

Ladybug veía a aquél gatito bobo con otros ojos, ya no le parecía tan bobo, ahora veía su astucia. Le gustaba esa faceta, y le gustaba que sus chistes malos continuarán.

Chat Noir por otro lado no podía detener el fuerte latir de su corazón cada vez que su Lady lo miraba, era una sensación tan agradable, tan maravillosa.

Ambos tenían nuevas impresiones del otro, era como si fuera la primera vez que se veían, gracias a las nuevas habilidades del felino.


	2. Akuma

Adrien comprendió que Plagg tenía toda la razón del mundo cuando comentaba que los adolescentes eran unos estúpidos. ¿Por qué? Porque ser adolescente era enfrentar un constante cambió de humor, un constante cambio hormonal, todo cambiaba de cierto modo.

En la adolescencia podías descubrir quién eres. Pero para hacer aquello, debías equivocarte, confundirte, pasar por muchos errores. Y eso mismo sucedía con él, y todos sus compañeros.

Por eso había citado a Ladybug en la cima de la Torre Eiffel, tenía que hablar con ella.

Era medianoche y ambos se encontraban sentados en la Torre Eiffel. El viento soplaba de un modo bastante agradable, no hacía frío, era cómodo.

—¿Qué sucede, Chat Noir? ¿por qué querías hablar? —preguntó la heroína dejando salir un pequeño bostezo. Él se preocupó un poco.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Es solo que es un poco tarde —mintió ella. Lo cierto era que tenía muchísimas tareas pendientes, había dejado sus deberes olvidados con tal de salvar al mundo.

—Sé que es tarde, pero tampoco podemos reunirnos a cualquier hora, sabes lo que significa ser súper-héroes.

Él estaba un poco enojado.

Sinceramente, Chat Noir veía el hecho de ser un héroe como una forma de obtener su libertad, un medio de liberación. Pero analizando bien los últimos meses, se dio cuenta de que ser libre no era tan fácil.

Siendo Adrien Agreste debía cumplir una apretada agenda, por culpa de su padre. Aunque intentaba hacerlo con amor, porque su padre era su vida entera.

Pero como Chat Noir, debía pelear contra akumas todas las tardes. ¿Dónde quedaba la tan ansiada libertad? El lado bueno era que podía pasar tiempo con su Lady, eso compensaba todo.

—Tenemos una agenda bastante ocupada contra tantos villanos. Hawk Moth cada vez se esfuerza más, es sorprendente.

—¿Sabes qué es lo sorprendente? Que la mayoría de los akumatizados son adolescentes.

Ladybug pensó en eso. Sabía que la mayoría de los chicos contra los que pelearon habían sido adolescentes, puesto que casi toda su clase fue akumatizada. ¿Eso suponía un problema?

—¿A qué quieres llegar? —preguntó sin comprender el punto.

—Que los adolescentes son estúpidos.

Ladybug lo miró con cara de sorpresa. ¿En serio dijo eso? Esas palabras eran muy fuertes.

—¿Podrías explicarme bien eso? Por favor.

—¿No te das cuenta? Los adolescentes se enojan por cualquier cosa, o se sienten tristes solo por tonterías. ¡Son tan superficiales! Como Volpina, esa chica solo sabía mentir. O Chloé, que ha provocado tantos akumas... ¡es una tontería!

Ladybug jamás había visto tan alterado a Chat Noir.

—¡No te alteres! Todos pasamos por la adolescencia, es normal ser un idiota. Es parte de crecer.

Chat Noir la miró con mala cara.

—¿Pero es necesario ser tan tonto? ¿enojarse por todo, sufrir por tonterías? No me parece justo.

Ladybug tomó la mano de Chat Noir. Ella tenía que calmarlo, quizás podría provocar un akuma y eso complicaría las cosas.

—La adolescencia es la étapa en la que todos nos conocemos a nosotros mismos. Está claro que sucederán tonterías, pero es inevitable. No te enojes —apretó la mano de Chat Noir —. Tú y yo somos un equipo, y al pensar en estás cosas podrías terminar akumatizado.

Chat Noir bajó su mirada.

—Lo siento. Es solo que ser un súper-héroe me tiene algo cansado, es un trabajo muy fuerte —comentó.

Ella asintió.

—Es fuerte, pero estamos juntos. Somos un equipo —repitió con total convicción —. Si alguna vez quieres hablar, solo debes llamarme. Yo siempre te ayudaré —aseguró.

—Ladybug... —ella le dio un abrazo, deteniendo por completo sus palabras.

—No quiero que recibas un akuma, te necesitó, eres mi mejor amigo.

Él guardó sus sollozos, no era momento para llorar. No ahora, que su Lady estaba siendo tan tierno con él.

—También te quiero —se separó un poco y besó la mejilla de su amada.


	3. Lucky Charm o Cataclismo

Ambos héroes se encontraban sentados sobre la azotea de un edificio. Desde la batalla que tuvieron contra Búho Negro (Director Damocles) decidieron hacer rondas durante la tarde-noche, porque así sería más fácil encontrar a los akumatizados y estar al mismo tiempo en el lugar.

Además, últimamente los Parisinos estaban realmente sensibles, había akumatizados casi todos los días. Y cada batalla era más complicada que la anterior, ser un héroe significaba mucho trabajo para ambos.

—Mi Lady, es tan lindo poder estar sentado aquí contigo, sin preocupaciones —Chat Noir dejó salir un suspiró de cansancio —. No entiendo cómo es que han habido tantas akumatizaciones, Hawk Moth se está aprovechando mucho de los sentimientos ajenos.

Ladybug asintió, estaba completamente de acuerdo.

—Creo que está intentando debilitarnos, por eso se comporta de ese modo.

—¡Y lo está consiguiendo! ¡imagina lo agotador que es luchar contra más de un akuma al día! —exclamó el felino. Ladybug asintió y bajó un poco la mirada —. ¿Sabes una cosa, Bogaboo? —ella lo observó fijamente, hace tiempo que no utilizaba ese apodo con ella, fue tierno —, estoy feliz de que tú seas mi compañera. Porque de no ser por nuestra química como equipo, ya hubiese renunciado. Esto es muy agotador.

—Lo sé, yo también me siento feliz de que seamos compañeros —ella le sonrió.

Permanecieron sentados por un minuto, callados. Observaron a su alrededor, París estaba tan tranquila, la noche estaba tan fresca. Por lo menos sus trajes los mantenían cálidos, eso era un privilegio.

—¿Sabes? He estado pensando que tener el poder del cataclismo no es tan genial —comentó de repente Chat Noir.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué piensas eso? —preguntó interesada Ladybug.

—Porque tengo el poder de la destrucción, imagina lo aburrido que es solo poder destruir cosas —explicó —. Si quisiera ayudar, o intentar otra cosa... no podría. Solo sirve para destruir.

—Al menos tienes un alma buena, porque si el Miraculous estuviese en las manos equivocadas... ¿imaginas lo que podría suceder? —Ladybug tembló involuntariamente, aquél pensamiento le causó escalofríos —, quizás si Hawk Moth tuviera tu Miraculous, intentaría utilizar el cataclismo en una persona.

—¿Destruir a alguien con mi habilidad? ¡eso sería espantoso! —instintivamente tocó su propia mano, era un método de protección.

—Lo sé. Por eso es bueno que tú tengas la habilidad del cataclismo, porque eres bueno —agregó sonriente, él también sonrió. Tuvo la tentación de contarle que en la batalla contra Cupido Negro él quiso probar su poder en su contra, pero decidió que era innecesario.

Internamente Adrien pensó en los Fanfics existentes en Wattpad en donde utilizaban la palabra "Cataclismo" para referirse al sexo. Sí, había cientos de historias/Fanfics en los que Ladybug y él tenían relaciones sexuales. Era aterrador pensar en ello.

—¿Y qué hay de tú habilidad?

—¿Perdón? ¿qué tiene mi habilidad?

—¿Nunca te ha dado curiosidad utilizarla sin la necesidad de estar en una batalla?

—Bueno... —recordó aquella vez en la que Adrien y Chloé estaban bailando muy juntitos, ella sintió celos y usó su habilidad especial. ¡Claro que no podría contarle aquello a Chat Noir! —, no, nunca he sentido curiosidad —y sonrió de modo falso, no quería levantar sospechas.

—¿Por qué no la utilizas ahora?

—¿Por qué lo haría? Chat Noir, estamos en una ronda.

Chat se levantó, ella imitó la acción. Ahora era cuando la diferencia de alturas se hacia presente.

—Por curiosidad, para ver qué pasa cuando no estamos en una batalla —explicó —. Además, en las batallas te da el objeto que necesitamos. ¿Qué objeto te daría estando conmigo, Bichito? —utilizó su típico tono coqueto.

Ladybug lo empujó levemente, ese tono coqueto no le molestaba, de hecho, era tierno y nadie podía negar que ese gatito era bastante atractivo. Pero ella seguía en su papel.

—De acuerdo, ¡veamos!

Ladybug invocó el Lucky Charm. Y le dio una fotografía. Específicamente, la fotografía de un helado.

—¿Y qué significa esto? —preguntó ella confundida.

—Significa que otro día tenemos que ir a comer un helado juntos, es obvio —Chat Noir sonrió ampliamente. ¡Estaba feliz por ese objeto! Definitivamente, era su noche de suerte.


	4. Juegos de palabras o Torpeza

Ambos héroes se encontraban en el medio de una batalla.

Está vez peleaban contra "Concert-Man". ¿Por qué había sido akumatizado? Porque quería ir a un concierto, y las entradas estaban agotadas. Había participado en concursos y todo, pero nada había funcionado.

Su poder era tirar rayos con una guitarra, si el rayo te alcanzaba, te apagabas. Así de simple, consumía tu alma para él poder tener más energías. Su propósito era consumir la mayor cantidad de almas, para vaciar el recinto y ser el único en el concierto, ser el único capaz de estar junto al artista.

—¡Tenemos que alcanzarlo! —gritó Ladybug observando con terror como consumía un alma gracias a un rayo.

—Está es una situación musi-escalofriante —Chat Noir rió de su juego de palabras —. ¿Entiendes? Música y escalofriante: musi-escalofriante.

—¿En serio crees que es un buen momento para bromear? —Ladybug rodó sus ojos enfadada.

—No tienes sentido del humor, amar-alma —volvió a reír él —, ¿entiendes? Es...

—¡Lo entiendo! —lo cortó él —. Ahora, vamos por el plan de ataque. Creo que es obvio que debemos quitarle la guitarra, pero... será difícil.

—Más no imposible.

Crearon un plan de ataque. Chat Noir lo estaba interrumpiendo. En el momento en que Ladybug iba a atacar por la espalda al joven músico, gracias a su torpeza natural (la torpeza la acompañaba cada día siendo Marinette, y a veces también como Ladybug) tropezó con una cuerda que no se notaba en el suelo gracias a la oscuridad de la noche.

—¡Ladybug! ¡bicho inmundo! —le disparó un rayo, pero en vez de que su alma fuera absorvida, ella comenzó a bailar sin poder detenerse —, ¡te haré sufrir antes de quitarte el Miraculous!

Él tocaba la guitarra, ella bailaba al ritmo. Aunque su rostro demostraba sufrimiento. Y era lógico, estaba siendo obligada a bailar por unas ondas que eran bastante fuertes, te calaban los huesos, era un dolor indescriptible pero existente.

—Mi Lady, ¡tus pasos son muy torpes! Algún día deberíamos ir a clases de baile juntos —volvió a coquetear a modo de juego.

—Oh. Pueden bailar ahora mismo, no hay problema —casi le disparan, pero alcanzó a correr —. Te atraparé, gatito.

Un rayo quedó con Ladybug, estaba atrapada en un baile. Se sintió como cuando peleó contra Clara Ruiseñor, ella también la obligaba a bailar. Solo que esta vez era diferente, las ondas dolían y no era capaz de controlar su propio cuerpo, estaba en problemas. No podía invocar su Lucky Charm.

—Chat Noir, por favor, gana... —susurró.

Chat Noir corría por todas partes, al estar sin su amada tuvo que controlarse más que nunca, cuidar de su torpeza. Al final, intentó liberar a Ladybug, pero no pudo, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo al golpear la fuerza con su bastón. Saltó lejos.

—¡Sé que puedes hacerlo, confió en ti!

—Pero... ¿cómo?

—Eres torpe, pero creativo.

Al final, Chat Noir hizo que estaba siendo controlado, fingió que bailaba por obligación. Fue un plan astuto, porque en el momento menos esperado, lo atacó. Rompió la guitarra utilizando su cataclismo. Al estar rota la guitarra, Ladybug fue libre. Ella purificó al akuma, ya estaban a salvo.

Mientras Ladybug caía al suelo debido al dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo, Chat Noir ayudó al akumatizado, le aconsejó que fuera al concierto, que seguramente con todo el revuelo lo dejarían entrar.

—¡Mi Lady! —corrió a levantarla, su corazón y su respiración se mantenían acelerados.

—Lo hiciste muy bien —lo felicitó ella respirando, estaba reuniendo aire de nuevo.

—Mi Lady, no puedo dejarte así, debes ir a casa. Dime dónde vives, o al menos déjame dejarte cerca —ella negó con la cabeza. Se sentó en el suelo, hizo ejercicios de respiración y poco a poco comenzó a respirar mejor, se estaba normalizando —. Eres tan terca —lo ignoró, tenía que calmar su respiración.

Una vez que se sintió mejor, se levantó apoyándose en el felino.

—Algún día te enseñaré como bailo y negarás esa invitación a clases de baile —bromeó ella.

—¡Ladybug! —él la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Al menos la preocupación había desaparecido de su cuerpo.


	5. Campana

Una batalla nueva había finalizado, y en está oportunidad Ladybug se encontraba algo enfadada con el pobre felino. Cosa que Chat Noir encontraba completamente injustificada, porque el problema no había sido del todo su culpa.

—¡Ladybug, no puedes enojarte por esto! —se defendía el felino.

—Se supone que llevamos bastante tiempo siendo héroes, tenemos que aprender a controlar nuestros trajes y nuestras habilidades —respondió poniéndose de pie en la terrzada del edificio en el que se encontraban —. Nosotros peleamos por defender París, tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos. Un solo error puede ser fatal —le recordó.

—Ladybug, sé que debemos ser cuidadosos, pero no es mí culpa que mi cascabel haya sonado justo en ese momento.

—Chat, debemos ser sigilosos y controlar nuestras habilidades. Solo piensa en eso, debemos ser un gran equipo.

Chat Noir se cruzó de brazos, comenzaba a enfadarse un poco. No era justo que lo culparan por el sonido de su torpe cascabel, solo había sonado. ¿Cómo podría detenerlo? Eso era casi imposible.

—Es solo porque tú eres perfecta, tu traje es mejor. ¿Qué clase de ruido podrías hacer? Ninguno —seguía cruzado de brazos.

—Mi yoyo hace ruido cuando lo muevo, mis pies son torpes... Chat, es solo cosa de cuidarnos.

Chat Noir no quería más regaños, se sentía similar a un niño pequeño siendo retado por su padre, cosa que de por sí le sucedía a diario. Por eso se fue.

A pesar de la discusión que tuvieron la noche anterior, en la tarde del día siguiente debieron volver a encontrarse, puesto que una nueva akumatizada había aparecido.

Una chica celosa. Su hermana se casaba con quien ella declaraba el amor de su vida, y su poder era el más irónico posible: unía a las parejas. Con ropa de novios y todo eso. Quizás no sonaba aterrador, pero una vez que te unía, no había modo de separarte de la persona. Te unías literalmente, tomados de la mano por siempre.

—¡La pareja más bella de todo París! —gritó la akumatizada al verlos. Ambos compartieron una mirada de pánico, parecía una loca —. ¡Me muero por casarlos!

Y los apuntaba con un ramo de flores blancas. Ellos saltaban de un lado a otro, huyendo.

Hasta que Chat Noir no pudo evitar tropezar, Ladybug iba a ayudarlo, pero él se levantó rápidamente y cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaban rió irónicamente.

—Una Iglesia, ¿eh? Vaya, qué irónico —rió nuevamente.

—No es tiempo para bromas, Chat Noir —lo retó Ladybug llegando a su lado.

—¡Es tiempo de besos! —ella volvió a apuntarlos con aquél ramo, ansiaba unir a la pareja que tanto amaba, la que tanto ella como todos los demás Parisinos habían nombrado: Ladynoir.

—¿Sabes qué? Nosotros estamos muy enamorados —Chat Noir tomó la mano de Ladybug y ambos comenzaron a caminar. Él le guiñó un ojo, tenía un plan en mente —. No necesitamos de un rayo.

Llegaron frente a la chica. Ella estaba fascinada. Se acercaron aún más.

—¿Sabes qué más es necesario en una boda? —preguntó él, ella negó —. ¡Una campana! —y soltando la mano de su Lady, agitó su cascabel hasta hacerlo sonar de un modo muy fuerte, dejando un poco aturdida a la akumatizada debido a la cercanía —. ¡Ahora, Ladybug!

Ella rompió el ramo de flores y cuando vio al akuma, lo purificó. Ayudaron a la chica y después chocaron sus puños.

—Te dije que mi cascabel serviría de algo —dijo con tono orgulloso el felino.


	6. Secretos

Ladybug y Chat Noir habían tenido una batalla bastante particular durante aquella soleada tarde. Una batalla que dio a conocer muchas cosas para ambos, una batalla que los hizo reflexionar bastante a ambos. Ahora tenían miedo, miedo de estar juntos.

¿Qué es lo que había sucedido?

Pues verán, una chica había sido akumatizada debido a que su novio le había dicho muchas mentiras, y al descubrir que todo lo que decía eran mentiras, estaba sumamente destrozada. Se sentía triste, tenía ganas de romper todo y gracias a sus sentimientos negativos, a la rabia y a todo eso, resultó akumatizada. Su poder era que todos dijeran la verdad, sin importar el precio.

No era un poder peligroso, porque fuera de decir solo la verdad... no te atacaba tanto, solo reía alegremente. Su misión más que nada era vengarse de su novio, nada más.

El problema fue que ambos resultaron atacados por el akuma. Ladybug había intentado defender a su gatito, y por eso había sido akumatizada también. Ninguno de ellos podía dejar de hablar.

—En ocasiones me gusta estar solo viendo anime, aunque los demás digan que soy raro —confesó Chat Noir.

—Me da miedo ser yo misma, soy la chica más torpe del mundo —fue la confesión de Ladybug.

—Amo a una chica que jamás me prestará atención, la amo con todo el corazón, pero empiezo a creer que el amor es un asco o yo soy el asco.

De todas formas, se refugiaron en un escondite. No quería decir algo indebido.

—Mi verdadera identidad es... —Chat Noir tapó la boca de su Lady. Él realmente respetaba sus palabras, porque eran un equipo y en un buen equipo el respeto era algo realmente necesario siempre.

Fue difícil derrotar al akuma, pero de todas formas lo consiguieron después de una larga batalla.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en un parque, sentados en una banca debido a que ya era tarde.

—¿En serio piensas que el amor es un asco? Porque el amor es muy lindo, es solo que las personas no lo saben valorar.

Chat Noir pensó que era irónico que justamente su Lady le dijera eso. Él la amaba, pero ella parecía ser tan indiferente.

—Es que algunas personas son indiferentes.

—Lo son. Pero eso no significa que el amor sea un asco, las personas son las que no saben valorar, eso es lo malo.

—¿Enamorada, my Lady?

—Eso es un secreto —ella guiñó su ojo. Chat rió.

—Ojalá lo hubieras confesado antes —Ladybug rió de modo dulce. En eso, él recordó lo que ella había confesado —. ¿Entonces te consideras torpe?

—No me conoces bajo la máscara, Chat. Soy realmente distinta a lo que ves como Ladybug —aclaró la azabache.

—Le temó a la soledad...

Ladybug lo miró perpleja. ¿Qué había sido eso?

—¿Perdón? ¿a qué viene eso?

—Confesamos secretos hoy, quiero que sepas eso, es importante —asintió para sí mismo —. Uno de mis peores miedos es la muerte, y eso que forma parte de la vida —sus ojos eran suplicantes. Parecía un gatito real, algo así como "El Gato con Botas".

—Yo... no comprendo mucho el amor... —confesó Ladybug —, y también le tengo miedo a la muerte. Pero más que nada, temo al olvido, porque esa es la verdadera muerte. ¡Ah! Y también me da miedo nadar.

—¿Temes al olvido? Ladybug, nunca nadie podría olvidarte.

—No a mí. Me refiero a mi yo civil. Me da miedo morir sin haber hecho algo importante antes —aclaró.

Chat Noir tomó la mano de su Lady y besó su mano, entonces le dijo: —Con lo magnífica que eres siendo Ladybug, estoy segura de que sin la máscara también eres capaz de lograr grandes cosas.


	7. Compañeros

Había días en los cuales de milagro no tenían que pelear contra ningún akumatizado, días en los cuales el mal descansaba y nuestros queridos héroes se podían dar el lujo de tener un merecido descanso. Ya que después de todo, el tener que salvar París no era una tarea fácil. Además, ambos eran adolescentes y se cansaban.

Ahora se encontraban sentados en la Torre Eiffel. Todo estaba tan tranquilo que parecía una tarde perfecta para salir, tomar un helado o realizar cualquier actividad que implicara movimiento.

—Deberíamos realizar una patrulla, para asegurarnos de que todo siga bien —Ladybug se iba a levantar, pero la mano de Chat Noir la detuvo —. ¿Qué sucede? ¿viste algo?

—Solo pensaba que podríamos conversar durante un rato —confesó él gato. Ladybug resopló, últimamente Chat Noir siempre quería conversar —. ¡Oh, vamos! Dime que las rondas no te cansan. Creo que conversar un rato no tendrá nada de malo, además, estamos transformados si vemos algo sospechoso solo nos acercamos y listo.

Él tenía razón. Después de todo, habían tenido muchas batallas últimamente y como era de suponer: en todas ellas habían ganado. ¿Qué se podía esperar? Eran compañeros, un equipo excelente.

—Está bien, disfrutemos de la tarde.

Por decisión de ambos se dirigieron a un parque alejado, lo suficientemente solitario como para que ambos pudieran estar solos a la luz del día.

—¿Qué opinas de nuestra nueva compañera? —preguntó de pronto él felino —, me agrada Rena. Creo que es una chica con actitud.

—Con actitud y que aprende rápido, es una buena suma al equipo —Ladybug sonrió —. ¿Qué opinarías si tuviéramos más compañeros?

La sonrisa de Chat se fue durante un leve segundo, cosa que su compañera no notó.

—Creo que sería bueno, aunque eso ya depende de quienes sean las personas. Pero por otro lado... estaríamos más alejados, ¿no te parece? —la tristeza era palpable en su voz.

—Chat Noir, parte de ser un súper-héroe es necesitar a más compañeros. No siempre podremos enfrentar cada batalla solos, cada vez serán más complejas —explicó la azabache.

—¿No crees que somos buenos compañeros? —preguntó con un deje de tristeza.

—¿Buenos compañeros? Somos un equipo asombroso, imparable —sonrió la catarina. Chat Noir también.

—Aún recuerdo cuando recién empezábamos con esto, éramos tan torpes, nos emocionábamos muy fácilmente —él no pudo evitar reír, Ladybug asintió recordando un poco —. Bueno, yo sigo siendo torpe, pero de todas formas... hemos mejorado mucho.

—Creo que eso es lo bueno de que seamos nosotros los portadores de los Miraculous, que de cierto modo nos complementamos.

—¿Te alegra que seamos un equipo?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que me alegra. No somos solo compañeros, tú eres como mi mejor amigo, te guardo un gran aprecio —el corazón del felino dio un salto debido a la felicidad que aquellas palabras le dieron.

—¿Y si tuvieras otro compañero, si yo no hubiese sido Chat Noir?

—No sé cómo habrían sido las cosas. Quizás con otra persona no me hubiera complementado bien, o quizás sí. Lo que importa es que fuimos nosotros los elegidos, no debemos pensar en otras cosas.

—¿Sabes algo? No me hubiese gustado tener otra compañera, yo pienso que tú eres única, que eres la mejor Ladybug de todas —y como era costumbre, tomó su mano y la besó con todo el amor que sentía por la joven.


	8. Beso en la mano

Después de que nuestros héroes derrotaran a un nuevo akumatizado, Ladybug se dio cuenta de que Chat Noir siempre besaba su mano. Ese gesto le parecía algo realmente tierno, aunque hasta el día de hoy se preguntaba el porqué.

—Chat Noir, ¿por qué siempre que ganamos una batalla besas mi mano? —decidió preguntarle un día.

Chat Noir sonrió y negó con la cabeza, de cierto modo, le daba risa que ella le tuviera que preguntar.

—¿Aún no te das cuenta? Lo hago para demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti —ella se ruborizó ante aquella respuesta —. Eres una persona muy especial, pones mi mundo de cabeza, My Lady —utilizó su tono de voz coqueto.

—Yo también te valoró mucho, Chat Noir —y se fue del lugar, no quería lastimar a su amigo al no corresponder sus sentimientos.

Durante la tarde del siguiente día, tuvieron que pelear contra una chica que tenía un amor imposible, entonces como venganza quería que todos los demás no sintieran amor. Era un poder horrible, ¿pueden imaginar olvidar el amor? Una cosa es amar a una persona de modo romántico, pero existen otros tipos de amor también, como el familiar o el de los amigos.

—¡Chat Noir! —Ladybug intentó advertirlo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Ver los ojos verdes de Chat Noir sin su brillo característico fue como si le hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua helada, se veía tan vacío, tan distinto.

—¿Y ahora qué...? ¿seguiremos con esta absurda pelea? —hablaba de un modo tan serio, parecía no estar interesado en nada.

—Chat, recuerda que hacemos todo esto por París, por las personas que confían en nosotros —ella intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón pero nada parecía funcionar. ¿Cómo funcionar? Si habían absorbido su amor, entonces el amor por los ciudadanos se había ido también.

—No tiene sentido pelear.

Fue una de las peleas más complicadas de todas, porque en esta ocasión Ladybug peleó prácticamente sola. Hasta que una idea vino a su mente: el beso en la mano. Chat le había comentado que de ese modo le demostraba todo su amor.

Huyeron a un lugar alejado de la joven villana, ya estando escondidos ella llevó a cabo su plan.

—Por favor, vuelve a ser tú mismo, hazlo por mí —Ladybug besó la mano del héroe gatuno y vio como sus ojos brillaban un poco. Sonrió ante el triunfo —. Una vez me dijiste que de ese modo me demostrabas tu más sincero amor, quiero hacer lo mismo, quiero decirte que tú eres mi compañero y mi amigo,confío mucho en ti y jamás quiero perderte. Por favor vuelve a ser tú.

El tono de súplica en la voz de la heroína hizo que él chico cerrará sus ojos. Cuando los abrió sonrió de modo coqueto.

—¿Incluso con los malos chistes?

—¡Oh, Chat! —ella lo abrazó con todo su cariño y la sonrisa del rubio se agrandó aún más.

—Vaya, debo dejar que me akumaticen más seguido —bromeó él.


	9. Garras y bichos

Un nuevo día, un nuevo akumatizado.

Cada día consistía en una nueva batalla, o en ocasiones cuando Hawk Moth tenía las posibilidades, eran dos batallas. Como fue el caso de Invisible y Anti-bug. O el caso de Volpina y El Coleccionista.

Hoy Ladybug y Chat Noir habían combatido en contra de millones de animales. ¡Fue toda una locura! Una niña de seis años había sido víctima del temible villano, ¿por qué? Porque sus padres no la dejaban tener mascotas, entonces de alguna forma podía controlar a todos los animales de París. ¡Fue asombroso!

Tuvieron que combatir en contra de perros, gatos, aves... ¡contra todo! Podrán pensar que Chat Noir se llevaba bien con los felinos debido a que eran de la misma especie, pero ese no fue el caso. ¡Los felinos se iban en su contra! Peor aún fueron los perros, que incluso uno de ellos consiguió morder una de sus piernas.

—¡Está si que es una situación de garras! —había bromeado.

—¿Estás bien, te duele la pierna? —Ladybug parecía bastante preocupada.

—Puedo contra todo, My Lady.

A Ladybug la atacaban otro tipo de animales, incluso tuvo que correr de abejas, moscas, mosquitos e irónicamente mariquitas. ¿Por qué es irónico? ¡porque Ladybug le teme a las mariquitas!

—¿Cómo le tienes miedo a las mariquitas? ¡tú eres una!

—¡Son tan pequeñas que me dan nervios! ¡no lo puedo controlar! —se quejó ella. Chat Noir contuvo sus risas.

—¡My Lady, está es una situación de garras y bichos! —volvió a intentar bromear.

Fue una batalla difícil, porque eran animales indefensos, no podían dañarlos, eso sería realmente injusto. Y como era una niña, tampoco podían combatir en su contra.

Recibieron ayuda del Lucky Charm y también del cataclismo, pero de todas formas se sentían muy contrariados sobre cómo debían actuar. Era una situación muy compleja.

Aunque después de muchas horas, consiguieron ganar. Ladybug había hecho una red lo suficientemente efectiva como para ganar.

—Nunca más juzgaré a los insectos, sí que pueden ser de temer —comentó Chat Noir.

—Al igual que las arañas —él héroe simplemente asintió.

—¿Sabes qué? No quiero volver a ver a un animal en largo tiempo —aunque luego vio su traje y no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño —. ¡Rayos!

—No importa, tú eres un lindo gatito —ella acarició el mentón de su amigo y él comenzó a ronronear, ella rió debido a la ternura.


	10. Amigos

Hoy era una de esas tardes en las que no tenían nada qué hacer, que por alguna razón Hawk Moth no había encontrado a una nueva víctima y gracias a ello, solo se encontraban sentados en un techo, balanceando sus pies.

Ya habían patrullado y no habían visto nada fuera de lo común, nada alarmante.

—¡Esto es ridículo! Se supone que somos amigos, ¿por qué no pasar una tarde juntos? —se quejó Chat Noir.

—¿Por qué somos súper-héroes? No podemos pasar una tarde juntos, jamás nos dejarían en paz —afirmó la heroína.

—¿Y si fuéramos a un lugar solitario? No lo sé... ¿compartir un helado en la cima de la Torre Eiffel? —comentó Chat Noir.

Ladybug pensó en aquella posibilidad y sonrió, le gustaba la idea.

—Suponiendo que acepte esa posibilidad... ¿cómo compraríamos el helado? Somos héroes, llamaríamos la atención.

La sonrisa de Chat Noir fue resplandeciente, su felicidad se notó de forma inmediata.

—¡Yo arreglaré eso! ¡ve a la Torre Eiffel y espérame ahí!

Él se fue y Ladybug lo vio alejándose mientras negaba con su cabeza sonriendo.

—Es un gatito tonto...

Ella fue al lugar indicado, se sentó y observó el lindo panorama que le regalaban las calles de París.

Chat Noir por su parte se destransformó y fue corriendo al puesto de helados de André. Compró dos helados y después se transformó con la mayor rapidez posible, no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad tan única como aquella.

Cuando llegó, Ladybug rió un poco al verlo, realmente se veía emocionado.

—Chat Noir, no pensé que te emocionarías tanto por compartir un helado —comentó ella. Ciertamente, sentía que se lo debía puesto que había faltado a la "cita" el día que ocurrió todo eso de la batalla con Glaciator.

—¿Cómo no? ¡ahora podremos conocernos aún más! Me siento como en un sueño —exclamó él —. Puede que este un poco derretido, pero aún así sabrá delicioso —le entregó el helado a la heroína.


	11. Hábitos

Con todo el tiempo que ambos compartían gracias a sus obligaciones como súper-héroes, ambos cada día aprendían a conocerse aún más. A pesar de tener que esconder mucho de sus personalidades para no ser descubiertos por el otro, ambos aprendían los hábitos del contrario.

Por ejemplo: Chat Noir sacaba su lengua cuando estaba realmente concentrado, o cuando se encontraba nervioso, mordía sus labios. En ocasiones provocaba que su labio sangrara debido a la presión de la mordida.

—Tranquilo, juntos ganaremos, no es necesario que hagas eso —ella siempre intentaba tranquilizarlo, aunque no siempre lo conseguía.

—Es un hábito, lo lamento.

O por otro lado, Chat Noir se había dado cuenta de que cuando Ladybug se sentía demasiado nerviosa, sus manos se agitaban de un modo extraño, como si no pudiera ser capaz de controlarlas.

El otro día, ambos estaban en una batalla y la chica no dejaba de cantar, lo cual fue extraño.

—Y si quieres encontrar el valor de X, el negativo siempre cambiará —cantaba ella.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —preguntó Chat Noir desconcertado.

Ella se detuvo un momento y negó con la cabeza, no era el momento.

—¡Lo siento! Sucede que cuando me siento muy presionada por algo, cantó —explicó ella —. Sobretodo con cosas difíciles.

—Ya veo...

Ladybug no era perfecta. Ladybug sentía miedos, tenía presiones y... parecía ser una persona terrible en Matemáticas, porque por eso estaba cantando. Quizás, aquel era uno de sus hábitos.


	12. Tiempo

Había sucedido algo raro para ambos, por primera vez en una batalla contra un akumatizado, ambos héroes habían resultado akumatizados. La ironía estaba presente en que habían sido akumatizados al finalizar la batalla.

¿Cómo es esto posible? Porque por alguna razón, durante la batalla fueron golpeados por la villana, una chica que estaba cansada de la vida adulta y tenía el poder de viajar en el tiempo, podía volver a ser niña. El problema era que si sus poderes te tocaban, te podías convertir en un niño o en un adulto.

—¡Ladybug! —gritó Chat Noir intentando proteger a su amada. Gracias al abrazo, ambos fueron golpeados por el rayo, pero nada sucedió.

Ambos se observaron perplejos.

—¿Cómo es esto posible? —preguntó Chat Noir confundido, seguía siendo él mismo joven de catorce años.

Ladybug también parpadeó con confusión, era un poco extraño seguir con la misma edad.

—Quizás somos inmunes al ataque, ¡sigamos con esto!

Y tal y como dijo la heroína, continuaron con la batalla. Como es de suponer, ganaron. Les quedaba poco tiempo, decidieron realizar una ronda. Por lo que se destransformaron y alimentaron a sus kwamis, pero cuando se reunieron en la Torre Eiffel... ¡todo cambió!

—¿Chat Noir? —preguntó sorprendida la joven catarina al encontrarse frente a un hombre adulto disfrazado de gato.

Chat Noir también se sorprendió, esta vez tenía frente a él a una Ladybug adolescente, quizás de dieciocho años. Su cuerpo había cambiado bastante.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó confundido él felino.

—Quizás no éramos tan inmunes. ¡Esto es malo, esto es malo! —él la sujetó por los hombros.

—¡Tranquila! Quizás es solo temporal —ella intentó calmarse, pero no fue capaz de lograrlo —. Si no acaba en un rato, iremos con Fu. ¿Bien?

—Sí. Sí, supongo que está bien —Chat Noir sonrió.

Sentía que se encontraba frente a un paraíso, siempre quiso ver como sería su amada Lady como adulta y ahora podía verla.

Ladybug estaba algo avergonzada. Chat Noir con un aspecto adulto se veía distinto, se veía aún más lindo. Pero... ¡ella amaba a Adrien! No podía observar a otro chico.

—¿Qué haremos mientras tanto? —preguntó ella para ocupar sus pensamientos en otra cosa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Chat Noir parecía un poco desconcertado.

—Es que... no podemos volver a nuestros hogares si nos vemos mayores, sería raro.

La sonrisa de el felino se iluminó. ¡Podría pasar más tiempo con su amada! No le importaba verse como un adulto mientras tanto.

—¿Sabes algo, Ladybug? Desde nuestra primera batalla supe que eras alguien maravillosa. Y siempre pensé que pelearíamos juntos incluso de grandes. Es hermoso poder ver esto.

—Eh... —ella se quedó sin palabras debido a la sorpresa que le dio escuchar todo aquello —, yo creo que con el tiempo has ido mejorando bastante. ¡Cada vez eres mejor en las batallas! Dejaste de ser torpe.

—¡Miauch! Eso dolió.

—Soy sincera. Aunque con más sinceridad te digo que yo también he ido perdiendo mi torpeza poco a poco.

—En la primera batalla eras como una niña asustadiza. Aún recuerdo las ocasiones en las que me golpeabas con el yoyo —rió él.

—¡Lo siento! ¡estaba aprendiendo!

Chat Noir sintió ternura ante su amada, por lo que se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno abrazo. Ahora la diferencia de altura resultaba algo molesta, pero de todas formas, la calidez continuaba siendo la misma.


	13. Comida

Terminar una batalla en la cual tienes que pelear contra una chica que odia que utilicen a los animales como comida, realmente daba hambre.

¿Imaginas lo peligroso que es que los ciudadanos sean convertidos en comida? La ciudad de París estaba repleta de personas comestibles. Chocolates, pasteles, carnes... ¡era todo un banquete! Pero había que ser rápidos, porque había comidas que se podían derretir, o que se podían recalentar.

¡Chat Noir y Ladybug tuvieron que ser rápidos y astutos! La concentración fue la clave.

Pero como siempre, consiguieron ganar la batalla y cuidar a los ciudadanos. Porque claro, una cosa era ser convertido en comida, pero otra cosa aún peor era que un animal te comiera por error.

—¡Vaya, esta batalla sí que me dio hambre! —opinó Chat Noir un poco cansado. Incluso su estómago rugió, para demostrar el punto.

—Pienso lo mismo —internamente Marinette se estaba muriendo de hambre, no había podido almorzar con tal de transformarse y proteger a sus amados Parisinos —. ¡Deberíamos irnos! —ella intentó retirarse, pero su gatito tenía otros planes. Tuvo que detenerse de inmediato, debido a que la tomó por el brazo.

—¿Qué te parece si comemos algo juntos?

Ella se detuvo y colocó sus ojos en blanco.

Sus aretes habían sonado, aún le quedaban tres motas.

—Somos súper-héroes, no podemos pasear libremente por París, Chat —le recordó.

—¿Y si vamos a un lugar y pedimos que nos atiendan de modo secreto? —preguntó sonriendo de modo coqueto.

Ahora le quedaban dos motas.

—Anda, si aceptas ven aquí mismo, iré a recargar a mi kwami.

Ladybug corrió a un callejón cercano. La transformación acabó y tomó a Tikki entre sus manos, la kwami entró al pequeño bolso y sacó una galletita.

—¿Qué harás, Marinette? —le preguntó su rojiza amiga.

—Ladybug debe ser una heroína, nada más —aseguró.

—Pero... recuerda que dejaste plantado una vez a Chat Noir.

Marinette bajó la mirada. Su gatito era uno de sus mejores amigos, le tenía un inmenso cariño. ¿Debería volver a dejarlo plantado? Lo haría sentir mal otra vez, eso no era justo.

—¿Crees que pueda ir con él sin meternos en problemas?

—¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras! Ustedes son un equipo.

Después de un rato, ambos se reunieron en el lugar. Chat Noir estaba muy feliz, no se contuvo y abrazó con toda su emoción a su Lady.

Una vez juntos, comenzaron a caminar y el corazón de Ladybug casi se le salió del pecho. ¡Estaban en la panadería de sus padres! ¡Dios, Dios! ¡eso era malo, muy malo!

—¿Por qué aquí? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Porque son personas muy buenas, ya nos conocen. Recuerda que aquí escondimos a Kim cuando lo atacaba Animan —le recordó él sonriente.

—Pero...

—Además nos admiran, recuerda que en Navidad tenían carteles de nosotros.

No pudo pensar en ninguna excusa. Tenía miedo de que sus padres lograran reconocerla, pero Chat Noir la hizo entrar de todas formas.

Sus padres estaban emocionados, les dieron una mesa especial y les sirvieron pastel. Al principio se tomaron algunas fotografías con ellos, les hicieron algunas preguntas y no los dejaron solos. Ladybug intentaba hacer una voz distinta a la habitual, no quería ser reconocida. Entonces... pensó que hizo un buen trabajo.

Después de un rato sus padres les dieron privacidad. Eso fue un alivio para la chica.

—Este pastel es delicioso —Chat Noir comía un pastel de chocolate. Ella se sonrojó un poco, porque justamente ella lo había elaborado esa misma tarde.


	14. Ánimo

Ladybug y Chat Noir habían tenido una batalla muy poco usual. Normalmente nunca debían combatir contra niños pequeños, una excepción había sido la akumatización de Manon. Y las hermanas de Alya, aunque prácticamente pelearon contra "Sapotis", ¿no?

El punto es que en está ocasión, la akumatizada era una niña que no quería comprender que las series animadas no eran nada más que animación, que nada de lo que veía existía. La pequeña adoraba Digimon, por lo que... nuestros queridos héroes tuvieron que combatir contra distintos tipos de Digimons.

—¡Vaya, siempre quise ver en persona a un Gatomón! —Chat Noir parecía estar muy feliz.

—¿En serio, otro gato? —Gatomón lo miraba con mala cara. En ese momento Chat Noir recordó que en el anime el enemigo de Gatomón era justamente una gata negra, y en la digi-evolución se convertía en ángel —. ¡Golpe de gato! —de ese modo Chat Noir quedó derribado.

—¡Y yo que te admiraba, Gatomón! —se quejó adolorido el felino.

Ladybug no pudo evitar reír. Ciertamente ella también había visto el anime, pero no era tan fánatica como su amigo.

Puede que al principio Chat Noir se mostrará alegre, pero a medida que la batalla continuaba, pudo ver como el ánimo de su amigo iba disminuyendo considerablemente.

Incluso cuando ganaron, no chocaron los puños.

—¿Estás decepcionado porque tú héroe animado te dio una paliza? —preguntó ella. Al menos consiguió que su amigo sonriera de medio lado, solo que no era una sonrisa sincera.

—No es eso, solo que las cosas no han estado del todo bien últimamente.

Marinette sintió una gran tristeza por su amigo. Puede que no se vieran muy seguido, más que nada por las batallas. Pero le tenía un gran aprecio a su gatito.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —Chat Noir vio la preocupación en los ojos de su Lady y se sintió feliz, era lindo ver que alguien se preocupaba por él.

—Sí. Siendo la mejor amiga del mundo, como lo eres siempre —él le dio un abrazo y mostró una sonrisa sincera. Ladybug se separó de modo rápido.

—Sabes que estoy aquí para ti, no somos solo compañeros de batalla. Somos amigos, y cuando necesites apoyo o alguien que te suba el ánimo, yo estaré aquí —aseguró ella.

—Solo con verte mi ánimo mejora automáticamente.


	15. Carrera por la ciudad

Internamente Marinette no se sentía bien, estaba algo decepcionada de sí misma. Sucede que en la clase de Gimnasia habían tenido una carrera, para anotar las velocidades de todos. Ella normalmente era torpe, era parte de su naturaleza, por lo que era normal que cayera.

Pero estaba molesta porque Chloé había aprovechado un momento de despiste para darle un empujón. Marinette sentía que podía tener un buen lugar entre tantos alumnos, pero por culpa de Chloé solo había conseguido caer sobre su brazo izquierdo, y ahora tenía un gran dolor y un increíble mal humor.

—Siempre te digo lo hermosa que eres, pero hoy pareces una catarina furiosa —la voz de Chat Noir la hizo volver a la realidad —. ¿Algún problema, My Lady?

—Nada. Solo quiero ir a casa, después de todo no hay ningún akuma hoy —evitó contar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Internamente Adrien pensaba en que siendo Adrien, su velocidad no era del todo buena. Él también se había molestado con la carrera escolar, ya que no había obtenido un buen lugar. ¡Era decepcionante! Siempre estaba con el esgrima o con otros deportes.

Aunque... ¿qué pasaría si competía contra Ladybug? Ambos tenían habilidades especiales, ¿no?

—¿Te gustaría tener una carrera? —propuso de la nada Chat Noir.

Ladybug lo observó con interés y sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿una carrera? —preguntó aunque luego se dio cuenta de lo irresponsable que eso sonaba —. ¡Somos héroes, gatito! ¡debemos ser responsables! —le recordó.

Chat se limitó a cruzar sus brazos.

—¡Anda, ya! Ambos tenemos habilidades especiales, ¿no? ¿no crees que sería una competencia interesante?

—Bueno, sí...

—¡Dijiste que sí! —la interrumpió con la mayor rapidez posible, ella frunció su ceño —. Bien. El primero en llegar al Puente de las artes gana.

Chat Noir fue impulsado por su bastón de techo en techo. Ella no se quería quedar atrás, por lo que tomó su yoyo con gran rapidez. ¡Ya había perdido contra Chloé, no perdería otra vez! Siempre había sido una chica competitiva.

Chat sentía que tenía una gran ventaja, sobretodo porque no veía a Ladybug por ningún lugar.

—¡Ganaré! —sonrió confiado.

Ladybug iba relajada. Era tan bonito poder pasear por la ciudad sin la necesidad de pelear. Poder disfrutar ser una heroína, no preocuparse por nada más que evitar chocar con los edificios y las casas. Estaba feliz.

—¡Lo hice! —celebró su victoria.

—¡Ladybug, oh, por Dios! —la voz de André la hizo trastabillar, no esperaba verlo ahí un fin de semana feriado.

—¡André! —lo saludó.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó el hombre —. ¡Ladybug conoce mi nombre!

—¡¿Cómo llegaste antes?! —le reclamó el felino.

—¡Ladybug y Chat Noir están aquí! —gritó André. Rápidamente abandonó su puesto de helados y se posicionó en medio de ambos héroes —. ¡Una selfie, por favor! —Chat Noir sonrió mientras que Ladybug no pudo evitar reír debido a la emoción del hombre.


	16. Estrellas

La noche era hermosa. Ambos héroes no podían dejar de observar el cielo. Gracias a una batalla reciente habían terminado en un lugar precioso, tenían frente a ellos un lago sumamente precioso. Era iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Aunque no estaban del todo felices, porque Chat Noir había sido herido en batalla y estaban algo asustados por el tema. Sí, el Lucky Charm de Ladybug arregló todo, pero de todas formas... era algo nuevo.

—¿También estás sorprendida? —Chat Noir quiso romper el silencio.

—La verdad es que sí, siempre pensé que tú y yo éramos algo así como "imparables" —respondió la heroína.

Chat Noir asintió.

—Siempre me sentí invencible utilizando el traje, pero cuando las rocas cayeron sobre mi pierna, el dolor fue espantoso —tembló levemente al recordar aquello y no pudo evitar abrazar su pierna al recordar.

—Por lo menos ahora estás bien...

—Sí, gracias —asintió él —. ¿Sabes algo? En mi identidad común jamás he utilizado un yeso, nunca me he quebrado nada.

—¿En serio? Pensé que todos alguna vez hemos utilizado un yeso.

—Digamos que en mí vida común, no corro tantos riesgos.

—Vaya... —Ladybug se acercó un poco más al lago, le gustaba lo que veía —, se podría decir que yo he sido la reina de los yesos. He tenido miles, y sí, la sensación es dolorosa.

—¿Quién lo diría? Siempre te vi como alguien incapaz de sufrir algún daño.

Ella rió levemente.

—¿Te digo algo? No soy perfecta, soy una persona común y corriente.

—No es así —él la abrazó levemente por los hombros, para atraerla un poco más hacia su cuerpo —. Para mis ojos, tú eres completamente perfecta.

Ella lo miró y negó con su cabeza.

—Nadie es perfecto, Chat.

—No digas eso. Observa el cielo —ambos levantaron sus miradas, observaban lo mismo —. ¿Ves esas estrellas?

—Claro, todas las noches las veo.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que siempre son las mismas? Quizás las estrellas pueden cambiar, pero uno no se da cuenta. Las estrellas pueden crear distintas figuras, o encontrarse en distintas posiciones. Yo creo que cada estrella es especial por algo, que cada una brilla a su manera.

Ladybug sonrió de lado, nunca había escuchado a su gatito hablar de un modo tan... profundo. Era muy lindo.

—Para mí tú eres una estrella, eres brillante, eres grande y eres perfecta a tú manera.

Ladybug se sonrojó. Chat Noir se dio cuenta y besó la mejilla de su amada. Estaba feliz de haber conseguido sonrojarla.


	17. Atrapa o cae

¿Alguna vez pensaron que Ladybug y Chat Noir se encontrarían en una batalla con personas normales?

Era más común para ellos combatir contra akumatizados, pero está vez no. Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban peleando contra un ladrón de joyas. Un empresario importante los había llamado y ellos corrieron en auxilio.

El problema era que el ladrón era un joven, realmente tenía apenas quince años. ¿Cómo pelear contra un niño? Eso no tenía sentido, no podían agredirlo, no podían luchar.

—¡Detente, niño! —le gritó Ladybug —. Todo esto tiene una solución, no debes robar.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! —le gritó él —. Y será mejor que se vayan, o sino voy a disparar.

Y claro, para complicar un poco más la situación resultaba que ese chico contaba con una pistola.

Ellos lo siguieron con cautela, un mal movimiento y alguno de los tres podría resultar herido. Estaban en un tercer piso. Por culpa de un mal movimiento, Chat Noir había quedado muy cerca del barandal, listo para caer. Las joyas también estaban listas para caer.

—¡Te tengo! —Ladybug pudo amarrar al niño con su yoyo. Había llamado a Roger. Pero por culpa de sus rápidos movimientos, todos estaban listos para caer.

—¡Chat Noir! —gritó alarmada al ver como se encontraba su amigo, no vio eso venir.

—¡Ve por las joyas, no te preocupes por mí! —le gritó como respuesta él héroe.

—Creo que sino atrapas a tu amigo, morirá —Ladybug sintió una gran rabia en contra de ese muchacho —. Y si las joyas se rompen, ¿en serio serías una buena heroína?

Era una situación de atrapar o caer. Chat Noir podría resultar terriblemente herido, además, no contaban con el Lucky Charm. ¿Qué hay de las joyas? Quizás estaban evaluadas en millones.

—Tic, tac..., tic, tac pequeña Lady —rió de modo malicioso él joven.

Ladybug no pudo perder más tiempo, hizo lo que se le ocurrió sería mejor. Utilizando sus mágicas habilidades, corrió para atrapar las joyas. Y mientras daba un salto en el aire, atrapó entre sus brazos a su amigo.

—¡Te atrapé! —sonrió de modo exitoso.

—Siempre quise estar entre tus brazos —sonrió Chat Noir, estaba sonrojado.

—No exageres... —Ladybug rió.

Vieron que el joven seguía amarrado, por lo que se mantuvieron algo tranquilos. Podrían subir y esperar a que la policía finalmente llegase.


	18. Máscaras

Esa noche en particular, ambos héroes se encontraban sentados observando el paisaje Parisino desde la cima de la Torre Eiffel.

Chat Noir estaba pensativo, más pensativo de lo normal.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Chat? —le preguntó Ladybug.

—Es solo que... siempre llevamos máscaras, y...

—Gatito, ya te he dicho que no podemos revelar nuestras identidades. Es demasiado peligroso para nosotros, para nuestros familiares.

—Lo entiendo, Ladybug. Pero quería decir que... incluso bajo la máscara, o con la máscara puesta me siento distinto —explicó él felino.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sin la máscara soy todo lo contrario. Pero con la máscara puesta... tampoco me siento del todo libre.

Ladybug no comprendía bien las palabras de su amigo.

—Quizás deberías ser tú mismo con o sin la máscara, ser libre, ser un Chat Noir —le aconsejó.

—Ese es el problema. Sin la máscara no puedo ser libre.

—No digas esas cosas, si quieres un cambio en tú vida, solo debes seguir tus instintos, ser libre, cambiar. Partir con algo insignificante.

Chat Noir analizó las palabras de su amada, era un buen consejo, pero... ¿con qué empezar? ¿con su padre? Aquello sería muy difícil.

—¿Qué hay de ti, también te sientes distinta con la máscara puesta?

—Solo me siento más valiente —respondió restando importancia.

—Me alegra que seamos amigo, espero algún día podamos vernos sin nuestras máscaras.

—Quizás... nadie sabe lo que el destino tiene planeado.

—¿Eso es un tal vez sí? —preguntó emocionado.

—Solo el tiempo lo dirá —y Chat Noir no pudo evitar darle un abrazo a su amada —. ¿Y este abrazo por qué es? —preguntó divertida.

—Por no darme una negativa.


	19. Atrapados

Como ya era común, nuestros héroes se encontraban en una batalla contra un nuevo akumatizado.

El problema radicaba en que este akumatizado era un poco más fuerte y astuto que los demás, no era una batalla tan fácil. Y de hecho, Ladybug pensaba que el karma existía.

¿Por qué había pensado aquello? Porque el akumatizado los encerró. Estaban dentro de una jaula, en el zoológico. Así como ella una vez había encerrado a Nino y a Alya para mantenerlos a salvo.

—¡Debemos salir de aquí! —gritaba Ladybug mientras golpeaba el barrote con su yoyo, intentaba poder moverla un poco, pero no era efectivo.

—My Lady, tranquila, puedo usar el cataclismo y saldremos enseguida —intentó tranquilizarla Chat Noir.

—Tienes razón, gracias —ella se apoyó contra el barrote y suspiró. Esta batalla en particular la tenía bastante cansada, no comprendía cómo se habían dejado encerrar tan fácilmente.

—Aunque...

—¿Aunque? —Ladybug se posicionó frente a Chat Noir a modo de defensa —. ¡Tenemos que detenerlo rápido! No sabemos que cosas puede estar haciendo.

—Lo sé, Ladybug. Pero sueles ser muy impulsiva, aprovechando que estamos atrapados aún debemos crear un plan, algo que sea infálible y de ese modo podremos ganar.

—¿Crees que soy demasiado impulsiva? —preguntó ella. Chat Noir simplemente asintió —. Bien, si tienes una idea, te escucharé.

Chat Noir sonrió de modo amable, estaba feliz de que Ladybug lo estuviese escuchando.


	20. Confianza

Adrien en su habitación se encontraba sentado en su sofá y no podía dejar de pensar en las batallas que había tenido al lado de su amada Lady. Él confiaba plenamente en ella y tenía bien en claro que de ser posible, daría su vida con tal de que a ella no le sucediera nada.

Y no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que habían mejorado como equipo, que todo cada vez resultaba mejor para ambos, y que Ladybug también tenía confianza plena en él.

Como la vez que él le confesó sus sentimientos, y ella fue sincera. Al menos quedaron como amigos, y ella aceptó la rosa, eso significaba algo.

O cuando pelearon contra Clara Ruiseñor. En esa batalla ambos necesitaron confiar el uno en el otro, en las rimas, en los movimientos, en todo.

Y esta noche, en la batalla ambos estuvieron juntos y unidos.

Chat Noir tenía un plan, atrapar el objeto akumatizado acercándose de modo estrátegico, atacar por la espalda.

—¿No crees que es muy peligroso? —su Lady parecía estar tan preocupada, eso le dio ternura al felino.

—¿Muy peligroso? ¿no crees que cada batalla es peligrosa? —preguntó ahora Chat Noir.

—Lo es. Pero sabemos como ayudarnos siempre —respondió Ladybug —. Y...

—Y normalmente la que toma los riesgos eres tú, como cuando te metiste a la boca de un dinosaurio —le recordó Chat Noir —. Anda. ¿Confías en mí?

Los ojos de ambos brillaron.

—Sí. Siempre lo haré.


	21. Sacrificio

Particularmente, en ocasiones había akumatizados que eran más difíciles que los anteriores, o algunos que eran sumamente torpes. Cada akumatizado era distinto, cada uno representaba una nueva adversidad, o una batalla que prometía ser recordada.

Algunos akumatizados provocaban mucho desastre, mucha destrucción. Como había sido el caso de las hermanas de Alya. Y otros eran particularmente difíciles, porque se necesitaba de la ayuda de otros héroes, como fue el caso de las hermanas de Alya, nuevamente. O, el caso más particular que habían tenido hasta ahora, el de Sirena, en donde necesitaron de sus nuevos poderes.

Aunque para el caso de Ladybug, dos batallas fueron particularmente más complejas, porque estuvo a punto de perder los aretes. En Problemática y con Búho Negro.

La batalla de esa noche, necesitó de una difícil decisión entre ellos. Porque, debían decidir cual de los dos recibiría más daño. Porque necesitaban que uno peleara, y el otro se encargará del akuma.

Uno de ellos debía sacrificarse más por el otro.

Además, la akumatizada tenía poderes del rayo. ¿Por qué? Porque había sido akumatizada debido a que se enojó por un juego, ella quería un ave especial, pero no le apareció en todo el día. Así que ahora controlaba el clima.

—Yo debo ir, soy él hombre —peleaba Chat Noir.

—Iré yo, soy más sigilosa.

—Pero... ¿y si te ataca?

—Ambos corremos riesgo, no podemos evitarlo —respondió ella —. Solo sigamos con esto, ven, y sigue mi plan.

Chat Noir distraía a la akumatizada, le hablaba y corrían. Ladybug iba más atrás, oculta.

Pero los planes no siempre salen como uno lo desea. Ella se dio cuenta del plan, y claramente atacó a Ladybug con su rayo, haciéndola caer.

Chat Noir fue de inmediato a ayudar a su amada, la tomó entre sus brazos y rápidamente se escondió. Ella había caído inconsciente.

—Te dije que debí haber ido yo... —la regañó en un susurro.


	22. Pelea

Luego de que Chat Noir derrotará al villano que tenía la capacidad de controlar los rayos, ayudó a Ladubug llevándola a un lugar seguro. Ella dormía plácidamente, pero sus signos vitales se encontraban bien, eso lo animaba un poco.

No podía llevarla a su hogar porque sino descubriría que él era Adrien Agreste. Y como desconocía su identidad, tampoco podía llevarla a su propio hogar.

—Ser un héroe puede ser tan complicado... —pensó mientras negaba en reiteradas ocasiones con su cabeza.

Debido a las opciones tan reducidas con las que contaba, tenía a su amada Lady durmiendo en un alejado lugar, era como un parque pero debido a lo tarde que era, no había nadie, estaban los dos solos.

Debido a que su kwami también debía estar cansado, se destransformó y le dio tres trozos de camembert.

—¡Estoy en el paraíso! —exclamó Plagg mientras comía su preciado queso.

Adrien rodó los ojos conteniendo la diversión.

—¿Crees que este bien? —preguntó refiriéndose a su amada Lady.

—Los kwamis podemos proteger a nuestros portadores, si aún no ha despertado es porque su kwami está absorbiendo el malestar. Debes ser paciente, Adrien.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación y de que Plagg comiera todo su queso, él volvió a transformarse.

Las horas continuaban pasando, para Adrien fueron eternas. Luego de quizás unas dos horas más, ella despertó.

Se incorporó de modo cuidadoso y abrió los ojos lentamente.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó apenas la vio de pie.

—Es raro, pero sí —respondió ella mientras observaba todo su cuerpo —. Siento una gran paz, me siento como nueva.

Chat estaba feliz y comprendía que eso era debido al poder de los kwamis, ellos los protegían de los peligros, por eso era lindo tener un kwami, era como tener tu propio ángel guardián.

Aunque aún seguía enojado.

—¡Te dije que yo debía ser el afectado, no tú! —le gritó —. ¡Siempre eres tú la que se expone!

Ella parpadeó algo confundida, normalmente su gatito no le gritaba.

—¡Chat, tú no puedes exponerte siempre! —gritó ella también.

—My Lady, si algo llegará a pasarte yo no sabría que hacer, la culpa me mataría.

Ladybug se relajó un poco, realmente no era una pelea, simplemente estaba preocupado y quizás un poco frustrado.

—Chat Noir, somos héroes. Siempre nos estaremos exponiendo a peligros, solo debemos ser fuertes y no discutir todo el tiempo —explicó ella —. Debe existir un equilibrio. Además, si tú te hicieras daño yo también me preocuparía mucho, Gatito.

Ladybug abrazó a su amigo y luego hizo sonar su cascabel y rió. Aquel gesto provocó que Chat Noir terminara completamente ruborizado.

—Además, ¿no crees que ese ataque estuvo genial? Sé que era peligroso, pero me hizo pensar en que así sería un impac-trueno en la vida real.

Los ojos del felino se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Pokémon! —exclamó él con gran alegría —. ¿También veías Pokémon?

—A veces también lo veo, me agrada el Vulpix de Alola y sigo esperando a que me aparezca en Pokémon GO.

Chat Noir sintió que su corazón se saldría del pecho.

—¡¿Acaso puedes ser más perfecta?! —exclamó observándola con admiración. Ella rió, su gatito siempre era tan ocurrente.


	23. Dolor

Una nueva chica había llegado al salón de clases de Adrien y Marinette. Era una chica bastante tímida para su edad y al mismo tiempo era muy tierna. Ella se llamaba Marie.

Las semanas pasaban y Marie se integraba cada vez mejor, no se llevaba bien con todo el mundo pero había hecho algunos amigos. Aunque había excepciones, como el caso de Chloé y Sabrina.

Solo que como inevitablemente le sucede a la mayoría de las chicas, ella comenzó a tener sentimientos hacia Adrien. Y en su afán por intentar ganar el corazón del modelo, se dio cuenta de que él parecía tener ojos solo para una cierta azabache.

Y como han de suponer, terminó siendo akumatizada. Su objetivo era encontrar a Marinette y también encontrar a Adrien, para que viera todas sus cualidades y finalmente pudiesen tener una conversación.

Su poder era convertir a las personas en estatuas y absorber sentimientos, todo tipo de sentimientos. Era interesante ver como una sola persona era capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de otra.

—¿Qué haremos, My Lady? —preguntó Chat Noir mientras ambos se escondían detrás de una gran roca. Llevaban muchas horas peleando.

Ladybug estaba analizando la situación. El lado bueno era que los ciudadanos convertidos en roca de cierto modo se encontraban a salvo, pero por el contrario los que experimentaban una sola emoción estaban sufriendo. Debe ser bastante complejo poder sentir una sola emoción.

—¿Sabes algo? No quiero volver a ser un gatito miedoso, eso no se sintió bien —pudo ver el breve temblor presente en el cuerpo de su amigo.

—Todo estará bien, no te preocupes —intentó reconfortarlo.

Ambos se dirigieron al punto de ataque. Tenían un plan, lo primero que intentarían sería hablar con Marie. Y si eso no funcionaba, Chat Noir aparecería de la nada y la atacaría, de ese modo ella dejaría caer el objeto akumatizado, que parecía ser un tipo de collar. O simplemente, podrían utilizar el cataclismo del felino.

—¡No te saldrás con la tuya! —muy lenta, Marie consiguió golpearla con su ataque —. Disfruta de tú nueva emoción.

—¡My Lady! —alcanzó a oír el grito desgarrador proveniente de Chat Noir.

Y después todo se convirtió en negro.

Sabía que estaba de pie porque podía sentir sus piernas, pero lo que no esperó fue sentir un profundo dolor en cada fibra de su ser. Sus piernas dolían, sus brazos también, su espalda e incluso llegó a creer que sus dientes dolían, ¡era horrible!

—¡Basta! —gritó de modo suplicante.

No sabía qué ocurría a su alrededor, solo podía sentir su propio dolor, era realmente horrible, espantoso. Era inimaginable.

Pero aparte de todo eso, podía ver imágenes que quizás el poder de la akumatizada había generado en su mente, o quizás quién sabe, eran sus miedos.

Veía como todos los Parisinos se quejaban de que Marinette fuese Ladybug, oía sus reclamos y sus risas.

Vio como Adrien la rechazaba y vio sus lágrimas, aquello fue desgarrador, se sintió tan real.

La decepción en los ojos de su mejor amiga, de Alya.

Miles de imágenes llegaban sin interrupción, además, el dolor corporal. No se sentía capaz de poder mover ninguna fibra de su ser.

—¡¿Estás bien?!

Ladybug no era consciente de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero podía ver a su amigo frente a ella. Su rostro solo demostraba un gran dolor, se veía fatal y realmente preocupado.

Sus brazos la sostenían con una gran firmeza, la estaba protegiendo.

—¡Chat! —ella sintió el deseo de abrazarlo, pero su miedo fue más fuerte.

Él notó el desconcierto en el rostro de su amada.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Me da algo de miedo moverme —admitió —. Me dio el sentimiento del dolor, fue horrible.

—Tranquila, solo fue un ataque, pero ya pasó —él la ayudó a mover su mano izquierda. Juntó ambas manos y ayudó a que la chica abriera y cerrara su mano tres veces, de ese modo le demostró que todo estaba bien —. ¿Lo ves? Estás sana —le dijo sonriendo.


	24. Toque

Existen personas que tienen un toque especial. Ciertamente, cada persona tiene algo que la hace especial de alguna manera.

Marinette sabía bien de ello. Porque en ocasiones pensamos que lo que nos hace especiales es malo, pero puede que sea una cualidad. Algo así como la personalidad de Chloé. Para algunos puede ser una niña egocéntrica, pero para otros puede tener una personalidad hilarante.

Chloé sin su egocentrismo no sería la misma. Y a pesar de que eso puede llegar a ser malo, es parte del toque de la rubia.

Chat Noir también tenía sus toques que lo hacían ser único: sus chistes malos, sus coqueteos y su forma de ser tan leal y única.

Como era la rutina diaria habían tenido una batalla contra un nuevo akumatizado. La batalla se extendió un poco debido a que no podían formar un plan, gracias a que el nuevo villano poseía una velocidad asombrosa, no tenían tiempo para detenerse a pensar.

Y por culpa de toda esa rapidez, Ladybug no pudo evitar arañar un poco su hombro derecho. Quizás debajo de traje su brazo estaba algo expuesto, porque el ardor que sentía era realmente molesto, picaba y se sentía un poco caliente.

Incluso cuando la batalla acabó, seguía con la sensación de molestia.

—¿Te duele el brazo? —Chat Noir notó como su compañera no dejaba de tocar su brazo, le estaba dando leves toques.

—Me arde bastante, supongo que tengo una herida abierta.

Chat detuvo su andar y se acercó un poco más a la chica. Desde su altura intentó analizar el brazo de la chica, pero era imposible.

—Me gustaría ver el daño, pero con los trajes es imposible —comentó. Ladybug asintió, eso estaba claro.

—Lo mejor será que cada uno siga su camino, no debes preocuparte tanto.

—Pero aún así puedo ayudar. Quédate quieta.

Y de pronto Chat Noir se encontraba masajeando suavemente el hombro de su adorada Ladybug. Al principio ella estaba tensa, sintió un poco de dolor ante el tacto. Pero después... simplemente disfrutó del masaje, su toque era bastante relajante una vez que te acostumbrabas.

—Digamos que sé un poco sobre técnicas de relajación —comentó con tono melancólico.

¿Cómo no saber sobre esas técnicas? Su madre solía ser actriz, ella decía que antes de una audición uno se sentía muy nervioso, tanto que hasta los músculos se tensaban un poco. Por eso era efectivo conocer técnicas que te ayudarán a soltarte lentamente. ¿Qué mejor que los masajes? Nada.

Ladybug sentía que el ardor poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

—Tienes un toque muy especial, Chat Noir.

Las palabras de su amada provocaron que su sistema gatuno comenzará a ronronear. Ambos rieron de ello.


	25. Cita encubierta

Desde que se convirtieron en compañeros de batallas habían pasado muchos meses.

Meses en los que ambos habían aprendido a conocerse un poco más con cada batalla. Porque al principio eran simples desconocidos que compartían un deber, una obligación. Aunque, si desean sinceridad, Chat Noir desde el primer día se enamoró perdidamente de Ladybug.

De todas formas, a medida que se fueron conociendo se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos. ¿Cómo no? Si en cada batalla tenían que combatir contra distintos villanos, necesitaban unirse y crear grandes planes juntos. Al principio eran un equipo, pero al irse conociendo se convirtieron en grandes amigos.

Solo que los sentimientos de Chat Noir no se esfumaban, y tampoco lo harían fácilmente. Ladybug era una chica increíble, no solo por lo que hacía, sino por las cualidades que poseía y día a día mostraba.

—¿No podemos salir alguna vez? —preguntó Chat Noir de repente. Ladybug se enderezó un poco —. Somos buenos amigos, me parece ridículo que tengamos que ser súper-héroes para estar juntos.

Ladybug no pudo evitar reír ante lo último, había sonado como si fueran realmente una pareja.

—Sabes que no podemos caminar por París libremente, Chat.

《Eso no es una respuesta negativa》pensó alegremente el felino.

—¿Lo pensarías? —preguntó nuevamente él sin rendirse. Ella suspiró —. Podríamos ir donde tú quieras... incluso... ¿disfrazados?

—¿No dices que no quieres que nos veamos disfrazados? —devolvió la pregunta con ironía.

—Es que tengo un plan —la sonrisa de Chat Noir no indicaba nada bueno, Ladybug estaba segura.

¿Cómo se había dejado llevar por la idea de Chat Noir? La respuesta es fácil: simple curiosidad.

En ocasiones sabemos que las cosas van a terminar de modo raro, pero de todas formas una pequeña voz interna nos dice "hay que ver que sale". Y terminamos cometiendo locuras.

Ladybug y Chat Noir se encontraban en uno de los lugares favoritos de la Catarina: la heladería del centro comercial.

—Debo admitir My Lady que pensé que elegirías otro tipo de lugar —dijo Chat Noir mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

—Y yo no pensé que tendría que disfrazarme sobre otro disfraz.

Y es que específicamente aquella había sido la brillante idea de Chat Noir, salir como héroes, pero con disfraces encima de sus trajes.

El felino una con una camisa arriba con los colores de Ladybug y un sombrero negro junto a unos lentes de sol (que por cierto, no veía absolutamente nada).

Por otro lado, Ladybug utilizaba sobre su traje un vestido de color negro, un sombrero rojo y también lentes oscuros, aunque por suerte podía ver bien gracias a la cantidad de luces que había en el centro comercial.

—Te ves bella —la aduló —. En fin, ¿comemos helado?

Él felino se levantó y compró los helados.

Una vez que regresó con los helados, empezaron a comer y a charlar por un largo rato.

Resulta que Chat Noir disfrutaba mucho de la literatura, algo que tenían en común. Consiguieron hablar de distintos tipos de libros. Luego hablaron de algunas películas, tenían distintos gustos.

Ladybug prefería las películas de romance. En cambio, Chat Noir amaba las películas de personajes animados.

Ese tema los llevó a hablar de anime. Ladybug había visto algunos, Chat Noir muchos.

—¿Viste alguna vez Yuri on Ice?

—No. Pero me gusta la canción, una vez me salió en YouTube —el felino simplemente asintió, quizás algún día podrían disfrutar ese anime juntos —. Más que nada he visto los más antiguos, como Pokémon y Digimon.

—¡También los vi! Dime, ¿cuál prefieres?

Debatieron un poco sobre ambos animes.

Era divertido poder hablar de cualquier cosa y no sentirse incómodos. Aunque claro, tenían cuidado de no revelar demasiada información.

—Espero algún día podamos vernos siendo nosotros mismos —habían visto que ya era tarde y sería buena idea regresar a sus hogares antes de preocupar a sus padres.

—Quizás algún día —el palpitar del felino se aceleró emocionado —. Disfruté mucho estar contigo, Chat.

Después de aquella cita se juntaron nuevamente, habían dejado la Torre Eiffel como punto de encuentro. Cada sábado se reunían y hablaban sobre sus vidas, aunque claro, sin revelar nada de información sobre sus verdaderas identidades.

Cada vez se hacían más unidos.


	26. Amor

Amor.

Amor es una palabra tan linda, pero al mismo tiempo es tan fuerte. El amor nos puede hacer sentir de distintas maneras, porque el amor te puede hacer sentir como en las nubes o también sentir mal, que estás cayendo cada vez más.

El amor es uno de los sentimientos más complejos y al mismo tiempo más maravillosos de todo el mundo.

Chat Noir amaba a su Lady, no le importaba desconocer la identidad de la joven que se encontraba debajo de esa máscara. Él sentía que ya la conocía, pues peleaba a su lado día tras día. Sabía de su inteligencia, de su habilidad, de su carisma y veía lo hermosa y gentil que era con todos los demás.

Sabía que sin importar quien se encontrará bajo esa máscara él ya amaba a esa chica.

Solo que... ella a él no lo amaba.

Marinette desde hace tiempo no podía dejar de analizar las actitudes de Chat Noir.

Pensaba que Chat Noir coqueteaba con todo el mundo, que aquello era parte de su identidad como un súper-héroe. Pero últimamente se había dado cuenta de que no era así.

Con la llegada de sus nuevas compañeras, jamás coqueteó con alguna de ellas. Se mantenía fiel a ella, siempre le decía piropos lindos, con ella contaba chistes estúpidos o simplemente, era detallista. Le regalaba rosas o besaba su mano.

Solo con ella.

Marinette se sentía confundida. Jamás había pensado en que quizás, ese amor que le profesaba a Ladybug era real, que solo sentía eso por ella.

—Él te lo dijo —le recordó Tikki —. Fue cuando pelearon contra Glaciator.

Y fue en ese momento en el que Marinette recordó todo.

El lugar especial, la cita, Chat Noir, la rosa y su confesión.

Él realmente la amaba, pero ella simplemente estaba cegada por Adrien. Amaba a Adrien. Adrien era el chico más carismático, amable, compasivo, compresivo y genial que alguna vez pudo haber conocido.

Adrien poseía muchas virtudes, Adrien era excepcional.

Sin darse cuenta se dejó caer en su cama y se quedó observando el techo, no estaba segura de lo que sucedía.

—El amor es complicado... —dijo mientras no observaba nada en específico.

Tikki quería acabar con las dudas de su portadora y contarle toda la verdad que ella sabía, pero no podía, eso iba en contra de las reglas.


	27. Perdón

Perdón.

Otra de las palabras más poderosas del mundo era la capacidad de poder pedir perdón. El perdón era algo tan necesario en el mundo, pero en ocasiones era algo tan olvidado, era algo que las personas no pedían con frecuencia, porque el orgullo podía ser más fuerte.

Las personas no comprendían que solo con un sincero "perdón" ganaban grandes cosas. Conservar amistades, conservar familiares o... acabar con una gran carga.

Marinette había pensado mucho en la actitud tan tosca que en ocasiones tenía con Chat Noir al ser Ladybug. Chat Noir nunca la había molestado con ganas, simplemente era parte de su encantado hacer bromas, esa era su esencia. Entonces decidió que debería hacer lo correcto.

Una batalla había acabado, ellos habían chocado sus puños y celebrado su victoria.

Chat Noir estaba dispuesto a marcharse, ya era tarde y no quería tener la posibilidad de encontrarse con su padre y tener que inventar alguna excusa.

Pero su Lady lo detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede, mi Lady? —le preguntó preocupado.

La chica lo miró fijamente, sus iris demostraban preocupación y algo de miedo, o eso es lo que creyó percibir él.

—Quería disculparme contigo —confesó ella.

—¿Disculparte por qué? —él parecía más que confundido —. Jamás me has hecho algo malo.

Ella sonrió de medio lado. Él siempre era tan bueno, tan amable.

—Porque me he dado cuenta de que he sido algo injusta contigo, siempre pensé que solo eras un bromista y siempre te rechacé de modo egoísta y a veces pesado.

Chat Noir parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones, jamás imaginó que su amada Lady se disculpará con él por algo así.

De pronto su corazón sintió una mezcla de dicha y confusión. Su boca pareció olvidar que se podía abrir, su lengua irónicamente había sido comida por un ratón. Estaba en shock, no sabía qué decir.

—Solo... —ella prosiguió —, solo quería que supieras lo importante que eres para mí.

Y así sin más, se fue.

Chat Noir vio como se alejaba y no pudo evitar suspirar.

Esa chica lo impresionaba cada día más, era increíble, era única. Era la persona más humanitaria y correcta que alguna vez pudo conocer. Ladybug era simplemente... Ladybug.


	28. Rosas

Adrien realmente había quedado en estado de shock gracias al perdón que Ladybug le había pedido.

Realmente él amaba a esa chica, la consideraba una persona única, alguien increíble. Y gracias a todo eso del perdón, se había dado cuenta de que realmente pensaba en él, de que de cierto modo ella se preocupaba y lo valoraba como persona, como ser humano.

Se sintió dichoso.

Tan dichoso como para estar transformado en Chat Noir y permitirse saltar de tejado en tejado mientras cantaba debido a su felicidad.

Los Parisinos lo observaban con diversión e incluso algunos se dieron el lujo de grabarlo. Los vídeos se encontraban en las redes sociales, incluso había transmisiones en vivo.

Era increíble pensar en el poder que tenía la tecnología hoy en día.

Pero gracias a ese poder, Marinette pudo ver la felicidad del felino y no pudo evitar reír levemente.

—¿Qué le pasa, Tikki? —preguntó la azabache.

—¿Por qué no lo averiguas? —la kwami guiño uno de sus ojos. Marinette asintió de modo divertido y se transformó.

Al ser Ladybug tenía facilidad para transportarse, solo necesitaba usar su mágico yoyo y listo. Podía encontrar con facilidad a su risueño y un tanto loco gatito.

Lo buscó por los puntos principales, los lugares más transitados de París. No lo encontró ni siquiera en la Torre Eiffel.

De pronto se le ocurrió buscarlo en el lugar más habitual, un lugar al que le encantaba ir a ella cuando era Marinette.

Se dirigió al parque y sorpresivamente ahí lo encontró.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz? —preguntó la chica.

Chat Noir giró su cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa amplia a su amada.

Luego escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Se acercó a ella sonriente. Ella solo lo observaba con algo de diversión y sorpresa.

—Tus ojos, tú sonrisa, tus palabras, tu cabello, tu personalidad, simplemente... tú —dijo él de modo lento, era un tono muy coqueto —. Amo cada detalle de ti.

—Chat... —él colocó uno de sus dedos en su labio y le impidió continuar, quería ser el único que hablara.

—Te regaló este ramo de rosas, cada uno representa mi amor por ti —se lo entregó. Ella lo recibió de modo torpe.

Para Chat Noir bastó con ver su sonrojo y se atrevió a hacer el movimiento que tanto esperaba. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, simplemente... la besó.


	29. Revelación

Fue como si su cerebro se hubiese desconectado durante un largo instante. Fue como si hubiese actuado de modo automático.

Fue como estar desconectada, fue como encontrarse en una ensoñación. Pero al mismo tiempo... le pareció algo tan necesario. Ella correspondió el beso. Ella se permitió besar a su gatito travieso.

Chat Noir estaba realmente feliz. Llegó a pensar que en algún momento ella le daría un empujón, que lo golpearía o que lo mandaría a ver las estrellas, al diablo.

¡Nada de eso había sucedido!

Ella correspondió el beso.

Realmente no podía creerlo, estaba feliz, estaba dichoso, se sentía en la luna. ¡Jamás pensó que algo así llegaría a suceder! Todo fue perfecto.

Hasta que se separaron y abrieron sus ojos.

Ella lloraba.

—¡Mi Lady! —Chat Noir la tomó por los hombros, estaba preocupado. No pensó que ella tendría esa extraña reacción —. ¿Qué te sucede? —le preguntó completamente preocupado.

Ella se alejó por un momento.

—Estoy tan confundida... —admitió ella —, sé que tus sentimientos son verdaderos. Pero...

Chat Noir no permitiría que las dudas arruinaran ese momento, todo había sido tan perfecto, no podía terminar mal.

—Ladybug, yo te amo.

Antes de que la chica pudiera escapar, él hizo lo primero que vino a su mente: tomó las manos de la chica. Y antes de que ella pudiera correr... se destransformó justo ahí frente a ella.

Solo que ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

—Abre los ojos, Ladybug —pidió con tono tierno, aunque sonaba como una suplica.

—No puedo... no me atrevo.

Él sonrió de modo comprensible.

—Soy yo, soy Chat Noir. Nunca te haría daño —y soltando una de sus manos se permitió acariciar su cabello. Vio como los labios de la chica tiritaban.

Estaba tan cerca de que ella supiera su identidad, de saber qué pensaba de su identidad civil.

—Confía en mí.

—Siempre —respondió ella abriendo sus ojos.

Apenas lo hizo fue el turno de la chica de quedarse en shock.

Jamás llegó a pensar que justamente... ese chico era Chat Noir.

Esto era más de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar.

Sintió que sus piernas dejarían de responder, que caería al suelo.

—A... Adrien —dijo en estado de shock.

—Soy yo, mi Lady.


End file.
